elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kulab
|} Kulab ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im australischen Zoo Melbourne. Sie wurde im Jahr 2000 in Thailand geboren. Mit dem von den Zoos in Sydney (Taronga-Zoo) und Melbourne gemeinsam beschlossenen Zuchtprogramm für Asiatische Elefanten wurden im Jahr 2006 nach langen, auch von Protesten begleiteten Verhandlungen acht Elefanten nach Australien importiert, die nach zweifachem Quarantäne-Aufenthalt zunächst in Südthailand und dann ab 30. Juli 2006 auf den Cocos-Inseln im November 2006 auf australischem Boden ankamen. Drei der sieben Kühe dieses Importes, Dokkoon, Num-Oi und Kulab, wurden nach Melbourne gebracht, der Bulle Gung und die vier anderen Kühen gingen nach Sydney. Im November 2008 wurde Kulab als zweite Kuh im Zoo Melbourne nach Dokkoon von Fachleuten aus Berlin künstlich mit Samen des zooeigenen Bullen Bong Su befruchtet. Ihre Trächtigkeit wurde auch mit Ultraschall beobachtet. Mit Bekanntwerden ihrer Schwangerschaft erhielt Kulab bereits im dritten Monat Fußmassagen und warme BäderZoo awaits patter of not-so-tiny feet, auf www.brisbanetimes.com.au. Um die Elefantenkuh für die Geburt fit zu halten, wurde ein Bewegungsprogramm mit ihr durchgeführt. Es wurde schon vor der Geburt mit einem Kalb von etwa 130 kg gerechnetMelbourne Zoo's elephant Kulab has an exercise regime before the birth, auf www.heraldsun.com.au. Am 10.09.2010 gebar sie dann morgens um 10:30 Uhr nach einer langwierigen, schwierigen und gefährlichen Geburt ihr erstes Kalb, einen kleinen Bullen von schweren 142 kg Geburtsgewicht, der den Namen Ongard erhielt. Nach Aussage des Berliner Reproduktionsveterinärs Dr. Thomas Hildebrandt kam die Geburt "sehr nahe an eine Katastrophe heran". Die Geburt dauerte über die ganze Nacht an. Die Zoomitarbeiter waren sehr besorgt um beide Tiere. Kulab schrie vor Schmerz, als die Beine ihres Sohnes im Geburtskanal feststeckten. Nach einem Gang mit ihrer Gefährtin Num-Oi ging die Geburt dann doch schnell voran, ansonsten hätte das Kalb mit weiteren Komplikationen für seine Mutter sterben können. Kulab erholte sich gut von der Geburt und begann ziemlich schnell, ihr Kalb zu säugen. Zusammen mit Num-Oi war sie an ihm sehr interessiert und sorgte sich gut um ihr Kind. Kulab entwickelte sich zu einer guten und beschützenden MutterCALF SPENDS RESTFUL FIRST NIGHT, Artikel zum ersten Tag von Kulabs Sohn auf der Zoohomepage www.zoo.org.au. 'Kulab's Kalb ist das vierte Elefantenbaby in Australien überhaupt. Die ersten vier Kälber Australiens wurden innerhalb von gut vierzehn Monaten geboren. 'Kulab's Sohn ist außerdem das erste Bullkalb in Melbourne und hat in Mali eine nur wenig ältere Halbschwester vor Ort. Drei weitere Kälber leben in Sydney. Im Mai 2018 startete das Transportflugzeug mit Ongard an Bord nach Miami in Florida USA. Im Miami Zoo wird das Durchschnittsalter der Elefanten merklich gesenkt durch den jungen Bullen. Weblinks *Kulab at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se mit Foto von Kulab und Bong Su sowie einer Fußnote zum Zuchtprogamm. *How's Kulab Going?, Video zu Kulabs Trächtigkeit kurz vor der Geburt ihres Kalbes auf vimeo.com. *Baby elephant arrives at Melbourne Zoo, Bericht zur Geburt von Kulabs Kalb auf au.news.yahoo.com. *Melbourne zoo of Australia trumpets elephant's birth, Artikel zur Geburt auf news.xinhuanet.com. *FIRST-EVER MALE CALF BIRTH, Mitteilung des Zoos Melbourne zur Geburt auf www.zoo.org.au. *How a girl from the bush caught the elephant bug, Porträt einer Elefantenpflegerin in Melbourne auf www.theage.com.au. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Zoo Melbourne Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh